


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Series: Let's Play Pretend [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jigsaw Puzzles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, What if papyrus was an imaginary friend, rain storm, reader is also the child from Swing with Me, reader is the child from Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: Thunderstorms aren't always scary, but you can't deny that children can be startled by the loud crashes of thunder.





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sunshine' is 'Squirt' and still the same child from Tea Party.

The loud crash of thunder shook the small house, scaring the six-year-old little girl into letting out a scream of terror. She seemed almost statuesque after the ear-piercing noise that tore itself from her throat, the only reasons her companion could tell she was still alive were her visibly shallow breaths and the pulsing of her SOUL.

“IT’S ALRIGHT, SUNSHINE,” the lanky skeleton murmured, pulling the frozen girl into his arms and carrying her to the wooden framed daybed. He rocked her slowly as his bones thrummed soothingly with his magic. “IT WAS JUST THE THUNDER, NOTHING MORE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE AND I WILL LET NO HARM COME TO YOU. JUST RELAX, PLEASE.”

The tension slowly leaked from the child’s body, leaving her limp like a wet noodle in the large skeleton’s arms. She turned her head to the left and buried her face in the bright red scarf, a slow inhale through her nose filling her senses with a faint scent of tomatoes, spaghetti, and a minty freshness. ‘Sunshine’ mumbled something unintelligible into the cloth, her small arms attempting to wrap around his ribcage for a hug.

“SUNSHINE, YOU KNOW I DON’T UNDERSTAND MUMBLES. YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP OR NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUR VOICE,” Papyrus said sternly, an effect that diminished by the teasing tone that colored his words. “AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A VERY PRETTY VOICE.”

She lifted her head from the scarf, a small pout on her lips and a pink tint to her face- the skeleton chuckled at the attempted glare- as she exaggerated the movement of her mouth, “I don’t like thunder, Papy; it’s too loud and startles me. Better?”

Phalanges flicked the fleshy nose on ‘Sunshine’s’ face, the skeleton raising his brow ridge at the back sass. The girl stuck her tongue out at him, only pulling it back in when Papyrus went to flick her again.

“THE SASS IS STRONG IN THIS ONE,” he said with a shake of his head. “IT IS ALRIGHT TO BE UNNERVED BY THE NOISE; IT IS VERY SUDDEN, AFTER ALL. IT JUST MEANS THAT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO KEEP YOUR MIND OFF THE STORM UNTIL IT’S OVER.” He glanced down at ‘Sunshine’ and grinned at her. “DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT PUZZLE YOUR ALMOST-SISTER GAVE YOU?”

“Puzzles?”

“PUZZLES.”

 

* * *

 

The storm that was constantly startling the child began to fade away as the pair put the 5,000-piece puzzle together. Time flew faster than the lightning would strike, minutes passing into hours while the pair focused on the joint-project.

“Did you find the piece that fits here?” ‘Sunshine’ pointed at the small section beside her. Papyrus shook his head, shifting through the pieces beside him for one that would have fit.

“MAYBE IT’S IN WITH YOUR PIECES?” The child gave him a grunt in response as she began looking through her pile again. “SUNSHINE, DO YOU NOTICE SOMETHING?”

“Hnnn, like that you’re a silly skelly?”

“NOT THAT, THOUGH I WOULD SAY THAT YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY THE SILLY ONE BETWEEN US. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER SILLY,” the skeleton said with a huff. “NO, IT SEEMS LIKE THE STORM IS OVER.”

There was a moment of silence as the pair listened for thunder to crash outside; there was no such crash. A happy cheer escaped the little girl as she began to dance a silly little dance from where she sat on the floor.

“SEE, YOU’RE BEING RATHER SILLY RIGHT NOW.” The dance halted mid-wiggle and a raspberry was blown at the smirking skeleton.

“Shuuuush, we need to finish the puzzle now!”

“STAY DETERMINED, SUNSHINE. WE WILL FINISH IT.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know what doesn't have any puzzles?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
